


Cooling Down

by lesbiansassemble



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiansassemble/pseuds/lesbiansassemble
Summary: What happens when your Frost Giant boyfriend breaks the air conditioning unit?





	Cooling Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of @sighodinson's 5k Writing Challenge on Tumblr. 
> 
> Prompt: ‘it’s too hot outside and your dumb-ass promised that you could fix our sucky AC unit and great—you broke it. thanks a lot.’
> 
> If you want to follow my Tumblr, my username is lesbiansassemble. x

“Loki!” you growl in frustration as you enter the sweltering apartment and dump the shopping bags unceremoniously onto the kitchen counter. You pinch the front of your top and start fanning yourself as you feel your skin prick uncomfortably with sweat. Where the hell was he, and why he hadn’t he fixed the AC unit yet?

“Loki!” You call again as you wander down the corridor, heading for the bedroom. You push the door open and huff in exasperation as you spot him lying on the bed, leaning against the headboard and flipping idly through one of his Asgardian texts. It looked like he hadn’t moved a muscle all day.

You lean against the door-frame and cross your arms against your chest, giving him a pointed look as your eyebrow quirks upwards.

At your arrival, he slowly lowers his book. Noticing your displeased expression, he glances over at you quizzically. “Welcome back, love. Is something the matter?”

“Don’t ‘love’ me. Why haven’t you fixed the air conditioning? You told me you’d have it done by the time I got back.” You retort as you approach the bed.

Loki pauses for a moment. “My apologies, Y/N. It seems I forgot.” He lies smoothly, shrugging his shoulders.

You scoff. “You may be the ‘God of Lies’, but you can’t fool me, Loki. Tell me the truth.”

He crosses his arms and you notice that his cheeks begin to flush slightly from embarrassment. “I meticulously followed the instructions you provided me but the machine continues to malfunction.”

“You’re telling me that the almighty Loki, Prince of Asgard, can’t fix the AC?” You respond, the corner of your lips twitching into a smile.

“It’s not my fault your Midgardian technology is so primitive!” he replies defensively.

At his response, you burst into laughter, forgetting why you were mad with him in the first place. Noticing Loki’s deathly glare only sets off your giggles again. “Why didn’t you try using your magic?” you ask, looking at him in amusement.

“Seidr.” he corrects, to which you roll your eyes fondly. “And if my seidr fails? You would risk me destroying this ‘AC unit’ of yours?”

As you contemplate your response, you suddenly becoming keenly aware of the oppressive heat again. “It’s worth a shot.” You reply as you rake your hand through your sweaty hair.

Loki considers you for a moment, before nodding. Wordlessly, he gracefully leaves the bed and approaches the AC unit that is tucked away in the corner of the room. Raising his ivory hand, he attempts to channel his seidr into the machine, his brow creasing in concentration. A vibrant green light radiates from the palm of his hand and flows into the AC unit. Within a matter of moments, the machine begins to whir.

“It worked –” you begin to cheer, but your sentence is abruptly cut short as all of a sudden the AC unit explodes with a loud bang.

You yelp in alarm, automatically protecting your face with your arms. You remain like that for a few moments, before realising that you haven’t been hurt by the blast at all. You blink open your eyes and lower your arms. Loki is towering over you, a flicker of concern crossing his features. He must have anticipated the blast and shielded you from it. “Are you alright?” he asks, frowning slightly as he tenderly cups your cheek with his hand. 

“Yeah. It just surprised me, that’s all.” You reassure him. Peering over his shoulder, you spot the smoking remains of the AC unit. “So, I guess we’ve wrecked the AC unit.”

“I told you so.” He quips, smirking slightly.

You slap him on the arm playfully, then, with a huff of frustration you perch yourself down on the edge of the bed. “I swear I’m so hot I can feel my body melting. Just you wait, I’m going to be the first person to die from melting. I can see the news headline now ‘GIRL MELTS INTO CARPET AS BOYFRIEND WATCHES’” You complain as you attempt to cool down by fanning yourself.

Loki rolls his eyes in amusement. “It’s not quite that bad. Be thankful you’re not a frost giant.”

“Shouldn’t your cooler body temperature mean you’re less susceptible to the heat?” You quip back. “We should have called Tony to fix the AC instead.” You add as an afterthought.

At the mention of the Man of Iron, Loki grimaces, feeling the sudden surge of jealousy coursing through his veins. “Perhaps” he nods. “Although, I can’t imagine he can do this.” he retorts with an air of confidence as he begins to strip.

“Tony can’t get naked…?” You joke, as you watch him in bemusement. “Loki, not that I’m complaining, but what the hell are you doing?”

He stands in front of you in nothing but his boxers, a satisfied smirk plastered on his face. Leaving your questions unanswered, he flops onto the bed and lies languidly down on the crisp sheets. “Well, are you going to join me or not?” he asks, raising one of his perfectly arched eyebrows.

“Am I missing something? I don’t see how this is going to help me.” You say, gazing over at him in complete bewilderment.

“Come on, Y/N.” he coaxes, as he pats the space beside him.

You shake your head in disbelief as you begin to strip down to your underwear as well. As you crawl over to the space beside him, his arm snakes around your middle to pull you into a refreshingly cool embrace. A small sigh of relief escapes your lips as you snuggle up close to him. “This is nice.” You mumble. So, that’s what he wanted to do. He wanted to share his cooler body temperature with you. If I’d known this was an option from the start, I would have never have asked him to fix the AC, you think to yourself.

“Better?” he asks softly as he runs his slender fingers through your hair.

You smile softly and plant a small kiss on his bare shoulder. “Much.” You murmur.

“Do you still wish you had requested Anthony’s assistance now?”

“Do I even need to answer that? You’re already smug enough as it is.” You tease, a small smile playing on your lips.

He huffs a laugh in response.

“I’m not making you too warm though, am I?”

“I’ll live.”

You pretend to send him a deathly glare. “You’re such a drama queen. You just want me to give you pity kisses.”

“Well, I wouldn’t object.”

The corner of your lip twitches upwards as you cup his face in your hands and pull him into a gentle kiss. Loki moans softly, sending a shiver up your spine as he responds to your kiss in earnest. As you pull away, you feel his soothing glacial breath against your warm skin.

“We should break the AC unit more often.” You say, sighing happily.

Loki huffs in agreement, his eyes drifting closed as he drapes his arm over you and starts tracing Asgardian runes on your back with his cool fingers.

I could get used to this, you think to yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my work! I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to follow me on tumblr, my username is lesbiansassemble. x


End file.
